


The last Copy

by Torlia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbians, Mary is still a woman fight me, Sabriel - Freeform, book nerds, fem!destiel, fem!sabriel, fuck yeah lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Castielle adored the tiny bookshop on the corner. It was just a few minutes away from her apartment, and there were always very few customers there. The exception was when a new book came that many had waited for. Then the line stood all the way to Castielle’s front door. Normally Castielle just walked over to the bookshop to get a new book to read because she’d finished the last one, she never really knew what book she’d get. But she had made the mistake of getting hooked on a new series. She had read the first three books, and was horrified to know that the next book didn’t come before another week. So naturally she started planning already then how she would get a copy.





	The last Copy

Castielle adored the tiny bookshop on the corner. It was just a few minutes away from her apartment, and there were always very few customers there. The exception was when a new book came that many had waited for. Then the line stood all the way to Castielle’s front door. Normally Castielle just walked over to the bookshop to get a new book to read because she’d finished the last one, she never really knew what book she’d get. But she had made the mistake of getting hooked on a new series. She had read the first three books, and was horrified to know that the next book didn’t come before another week. So naturally she started planning already then how she would get a copy.  
Every day until the release day she planned again and again in her head how she would be up early and get in first in line. She would be the first to get the new copy. Unfortunately, the day before the release, Castielle got a homework assignment due two days later. Castielle normally finished any homework assignment long before it was due, and she’d be damned if she didn’t manage to do that now too. So she stayed up all night the day before the release to write her assignment, and the next day she had planned to be awake at 5am so she would be first in line, but overslept, and woke up at 7, only half an hour before the bookshop opened.  
Castielle cursed herself as she ran down the stairs, thankful that she had fallen asleep clothed. This way she had only needed put on her glasses before she could run down and get in line. She was the last in a line of many, and suspected she would stay there a while, and again cursed herself for not bringing something to occupy her.  
The line went on for another hour after the shop opened, and Castielle was now just hoping there would be at least one copy lefts she could buy. As soon as she was inside the shop, she checked to see if there were a few copies left on the table they brought out when new popular books arrived. There were few books left there, and Castielle really wanted to just push past the others waiting, even though she knew that was rude and that these people had been waiting, just like her.  
She was now first in line, next to another girl, and there was only one copy left. Both her and the girl reached for the last copy, and stared up at each other when their hands at the same time grabbed the book. Castielle lost her breath at the sight of the other girl. The first thing she saw was her very, very, very green eyes surrounded by thick lashes. They looked like the apples Castielle had picked with her sister, Gabrielle back at their childhood home, and around the pupil was surrounded by a golden ring. Castielle swallowed hard, and had to force her eyes to look at the rest of her face. Her round nose was covered in light gold freckles, one of her perfect natural eyebrows arched and her dark pink lips in a smirk.  
“You staring at me, pretty blue?” she asked, still smirking. Castielle moved her gaze up to the girl’s beautiful green eyes again.  
“Uhm, y-yes, I really want to buy this book,” Castielle stuttered, gripping the book tighter. It was what she had come for.  
“Well, I want this book too,” the girl sighed, also getting a better grip at the book.  
“B-but if I don’t get a copy now I have to wait another month,” Castielle didn’t know why, but she was close to tears. She embarrassed swallowed the lump in her throat.  
The girl looked at her for a while before smiling again. This time she smiled a heartfelt smile, and it made Castielle’s knees buckle.  
“How about this, pretty blue,” the girl came closer to Castielle’s face. Her breath made Castielle’s glasses fog up. Castielle held her breath. “We both buy this copy the read it together, deal?”  
Castielle only nodded to this proposal, didn’t trust her voice, and nearly floated to the counter. She continued holding her breath until both her and the mystery girl was out on the street. She heaved for air, causing the girl to look down on her. She was a bit taller than Castielle she noticed.  
“You okay, dude?” she asked, patting Castielle’s back. “You’re not having an asthma attack or anything, right?” Castielle shook her head.  
“Oh well,” the girl shrugged, holding Castielle up with one arm around her waist. “The name’s Deanna Winchester. What about you, pretty blue?”  
“Castielle. Castielle Novak,” Castielle answered, very aware of Deanna’s arm on her hips.  
“That’s quite a mouthful you got there, Castielle,” Deanna looked as though she was thinking for a while. “How about I just call you Cas?” Cas nodded.  
They went to her apartment since it was the closest. As they slowly walked, Deanna filled the silence with her light voice. She talked mostly of her little sister, Samantha.  
“When we were little, Sammy always wanted to wear my dresses, which of course were too big for her little body, and then she’d dance around often tripping. Then I would have to help her up and teach her new dancing moves to cheer her up,” Deanna chuckled at her memory. It was a wonderful sound, and Cas wanted to hear her laugh more, see her smile more. When Dean turned around to look down at Cas she had to quickly turn away so she wouldn’t notice her staring. Cas’ cheeks lit up under Deanna’s gaze.  
“It’s up here,” Cas mumbled, pointing at the door to the apartments without looking up. “Fifth floor.”  
Deanna didn’t let go of Castielle as they walked into the apartment house or as they stood in the elevator. It seemed as though Castielle’s cheeks would never cool down again, not as long as Deanna’s arm held around her. She stayed like that for the entire lift up, her face as hot as if she had a fever.  
As soon as Cas had opened the door, Deanna let go of her hips to look around her small apartment. As Deanna’s hand was gone, Cas’ knees got weak, and she had to grip the counter to stay up.  
Deanna looked into the small kitchen, and opened the different drawers. In the cutlery drawers there were only three forks, knives and spoons. There were also two teaspoons together with the big soup spoons making it five spoons.  
“Why so little cutlery?” Deanna asked picking up one shining spoon.  
“I don’t exactly get any guests,” Cas blushed slightly. “Just my sister sometimes.”  
Deanna kept looking around. The living room was connected to the kitchen, so Deanna went there next. There was just a sofa and a table, not even a TV hiding in the room. Instead she had a big bookshelf where the TV would’ve been. Deanna snickered to herself. Girl sure was a bookworm.  
Before Castielle could stop her, she slid into her room to snoop as much she could through her stuff before she could come tell her to stop. To Deanna’s surprise, Cas just stood in the door watching her as she went through all her stuff. Deanna didn’t fin much and assumed that was why Cas had let her run through it.  
“Where’s all the juicy stuff?” Deanna asked laughing.  
“The what?”  
“The juicy stuff. You know the porn magazines or dirty fanfiction. Maybe even a dildo, I don’t know,” Deanna laughed. In her head she was joking, but Cas was blushing furiously.  
“I don’t have anything like that,” Cas whispered, her face aflame.  
“I’m only joking, Cas,” Deanna chuckled, and sat on Cas’ bed. It was a big single bed, but not exactly big enough for two people. Deanna pat the tiny space next to her. “Let’s begin reading.”  
“I never thought you’d ask,” Cas sighed, smiling slightly and nervously. It had been fine (at least more fine) if they had been sitting on the sofa reading, but Deanna was inviting her to the bed. Cas blushed at her thoughts, and sat shaking down on the bed with Deanna. She was bigger than her I height and width, so Cas tried her best to squeeze in with her tiny petit body. And so they started reading.  
At first they were reading separately, but when Deanna noticed that Cas read much faster than her, she started reading out loud. That way Cas slowed down and only followed the words with her eyes, and let Deanna give them the meaning. She snuggled into Deanna’s touch, and was quite contempt where she sat. They read like that until it was dark outside and both their tummies were rumbling.  
“Care for some food?” Deanna asked, her voice rasping after she’d read out loud for hours. Cas felt bad that she had felt the need to read it out loud for her, so that they both could enjoy the book at the same speed, and quickly got up to get Deanna a glass of water.  
“Sure, but remember that I don’t have much in my drawers and shelves,” Cas mumbled, blushing of embarrassment. She should have gone to the store yesterday. Deanna chuckled behind her, closing the book around a book mark she’d brought.  
“That’s okay. Let’s just order pizza!” Deanna got up and ran to the hall where her phone was in her jacket. She dialled the number for the pizza place before Cas could react  
”What do you like?” Deanna asked as the phone rang.  
“Pineapples,” Cas whispered, being awarded by Deanna’s winning smile.  
“My type of girl,” she laughed before ordering a big pizza with ham and pineapples. “It should be here shortly.”  
“Can’t we go get it?” Cas asked, blushing again. She had really liked walking with Deanna before, and maybe she’d tell her more about her life and family.  
“Sure we can!” Deanna exclaimed, putting on the jacket she still had in her hand. She threw Cas her trench coat and opened the door. “Get dressed quickly!”  
And so they walked.

They met every other day to continue reading the book and hang out with each other. After three weeks, Deanna showed up and Cas thought it was to read the last few chapters in the book.  
“Not today! We have to save it for a special night” she exclaimed, throwing Cas’ trench coat at her. “Follow me!”  
“Where are we going?” Cas asked as she put on the coat.  
“Just trust me!” Deanna laughed, taking Cas’ hand in hers. Cas still blushed whenever Deanna was close, and felt a tingle everywhere Deanna touched.  
They walked for a few minutes before stopping outside of a house. It was a small house with a white picket fence, green grass, two stories and a red door. The mailbox said ‘Winchester’ in big white letters.  
“Since I’ve been invited to your house several times before, I thought I’d show you mine!” Deanna smiled, still holding Cas’ hand in hers. She led Cas through the door, and only let go of the hand when they had to take off their clothes.  
“Sammy and I live here with our mom,” Deanna said as we walked into the kitchen. There stood a woman with short curly hair, so yellow that it looked golden in the slight sunlight coming in from the kitchen window. When she looked up and smiled at me, I had to stop myself from gasping. She looked so much like Deanna. The difference was her light blue eyes. Those eyes almost looked like mine, just lighter. I looked up at Deanna with my own big blue eyes, and she laughed down at me. “Yep, I’ve been told before that we look alike.”  
“You must be Castielle!” the woman exclaimed grabbing my hand. “Deanna have told me all about you. I’m Mary Winchester.”  
“Castielle Novak, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cas’ smile came naturally since this woman reminded her so much of Dean.  
“Novak, I’ve heard that name before,” Mary seemed to think hard. “Deanna, didn’t Samantha have a friend named Novak?”  
“You mean Gabrielle?” Deanna laughed warmly. “I do think they’re more than friends, mom.”  
Cas looked up at Deanna with eyes bigger than plates.  
“Is your sister dating my sister?” she asked, her voice filled with wonder.  
“If Gabriella Novak is your sister, then yeah.” Deanna chuckled. Mary clapped her hands like an excited child.  
“Oh, but this is great! Samantha said she would bring Gabrielle here for dinner too!” she laughed. Cas smiled at her. She had missed her sister since she’d left to study at Stanford. “You two just go wait in Deanna’s room while I finish making dinner.”  
“A-are you sure? I mean, we could help?” Cas began before Mary waved her off.  
“Oh, please, I insist! I’ll be done in a few!”  
Deanna’s room was certainly not like Cas’ room. It was covered in posters of bands like Led Zeppelin and ACDC. It wasn’t exactly messy, but that didn’t mean it was clean. However her room looked, it fit her. Cas liked it.  
“I’ll let you go through my stuff since I went through your stuff first,” Deanna laughed, falling heavily down on the bed. It bounced with her as she crawled over to lean against the headboard. Cas began with the drawers. She had never really snooped through anyone’s stuff, it had always been Gabrielle doing that when they were to common friends. She found several magazines with women posing in leather jackets that she had circled, and several car magazines where she loved the old looking ones. Cas stopped looking in the drawers as soon as she found netting pantyhose. Deanna started laughing really badly from her place in the bed as soon as Cas started blushing furiously when she saw.  
“Oh, man, Cas, who would’ve thought you were such a sweet little virgin,” Deanna laughed, wiping away tears that hadn’t even fallen yet.  
“Shut up,” Cas mumbled, closing the drawer.  
“Deanna! Castielle! Dinner!” Mary yelled from downstairs, making Cas jump. “Samantha and Gabrielle is here too!”  
Cas got up in a flash and ran down the stairs, tripping over herself the last step and falling into the arms of her sister.  
“Heya Cassie! I see you still trip over yourself,” Gabrielle snickered, helping Cas back on her feet. Castielle still clung to her sister, refusing to let go. “Woah, Cassie, if you don’t let go soon, we’re never going to get dinner, and I heard Mrs. Winchester made lasagne!”  
“Right, yes. I’ll just, uh, let go then,” Cas awkwardly mumbled, slowly letting go of her sister. She then turned to the taller girl behind her, the one who must be Samantha. Her hair was dark brown and longer than Deanna’s dirty blond hair. Deanna’s reached down to her shoulders when she put it up in a pony tail, while Samantha’s hair reached down to her waist without her pulling it up. She was wearing the same kind of Jeans that Deanna did and a blue and black flannel.  
“Hey, I’m Samantha,” she said, taking out a hand for Cas to grab. She didn’t hesitate. Gabrielle obviously liked this girl, so she must be amazing. “But since I’m dating your sister, you can call me Sam.”  
“Castielle Novak,” Cas said, blushing. Of course Sam knew her last name, it was no reason to state it. “You can call me Cas.”  
“Or do as me and call my little sister Cassie!” Gabrielle laughed, throwing one arm around Cas’ shoulder.  
“You’re the younger sister?” Deanna laughed behind them.  
“Only by a few minutes,” Cas mumbled, pouting at her twin.  
“You’re twins?” Deanna was gaping at them, looking for some kind of resemblance. Where Gabrielle had shoulder short golden brown hair, Cas had long dark brown hair, soft and curling at the edge. Where Gabrielle’s face was round like with big apple cheeks, Cas’ was oval with prominent cheek bones. Where Gabrielle was loud and outgoing, Cas was silent and shy. Deanna could almost not find one thing that would make her believe they were twins when she studied their eyes closer. Even though Gabrielle’s eyes were brown like sunshine shining through whiskey, and Cas’ eyes were as blue as a calm lake, they were the same shape, and held the same light. Deanna smiled at them both.  
“Well, I’m Deanna,” she said grabbing Gabrielle’s hand and shaking it. Gabrielle didn’t seem to mind, and instead took it as a challenge as to who could shake the hardest.  
“Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabe, it doesn’t matter much,” she laughed.  
“Yeah, Gabrielle is a mouthful. Just like Castielle,” Deanna chuckled. “Right Cas?”  
“Oh come on now, the garlic bread is getting cold!” Mary whined from the kitchen, making them all hurry.  
By the table it was mostly Deanna and Gabe talking over each other and to each other while Sam and Cas silently ate their food, looking at them.  
“Oh boy this lasagne tastes delicious!” Gabe exclaimed, taking another bite.  
“Yeah, no one can make lasagne like my mom!” Deanna laughed, chewing at her garlic bread.  
“You know who makes the best pie though? Me!” Gabe smirked, looking up at Deanna. She was obviously trying to start something.  
“Oh boy,” Sam muttered under her breath.  
“I do think I am the best pie maker in this house. I was taught by no other than Mary Winchester!” Deanna smiled at his mom who was washing the dishes, silently smiling to herself. She left the house to let Deanna have the title as best pie maker currently in the house.  
“Don’t even try, my pecan pies are delicious! Tell her Cassie!”  
“I haven’t tried any other pies than yours, so I would say they’re the best,” Cas piped up.  
“Oh man, then you’ve got to try my meringue pie! Best pie in town!” Deanna beamed. “Or what Sammy?”  
“Don’t bring me into this,” Sam muttered. “I think mom’s pies are the best.”  
Deanna dramatically gasped.  
“Be on my side here Sammy!” she whined.  
“Yeah Sammy, you tell her!” Gabe smirked.  
“Don’t reel my sister in like that!” Deanna pouted at Gabe.  
“Only if you don’t reel my sister in!”  
“Oi! You started with bringing Cas into this!”  
“She’s my sister!”  
“Well, Sammy is my sister!”  
“Well, I’ve got your sister,”  
“I’ve got your sister!”  
“No you don’t!”  
“Not yet!”  
“Well, I’m gonna get your sister’s virginity, Winchester!”  
“Right back at ya, Novak!”  
Now they were just standing, staring at each other, smirking and laughing under their breath as Cas and Sam sat there red in the face.  
Well that escalated quickly.

Cas and Deanna were standing out on the veranda, looking up at the sky slowly turning darker. The cold breeze was blowing their hair in their faces and making them shiver slightly, but still they didn’t want to go inside again just yet.  
“Sorry about the things I said in there,” Deanna chuckled. “I’m just a really competitive person.”  
“It’s okay, Deanna,” Cas bit her lip before taking a deep breath and turning her whole body around to face Deanna. “Actually, it’s more than okay. Would it be really selfish of me to wish? To hope?”  
Deanna’s eyes were big as plates as she looked at the petit frame in front of her. Cas had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment, her hair messy and flowing behind her, a few straws covering parts of her face, her teeth biting lightly on her plump bottom lip, and her eyes aflame with dedication. Deanna broke out into a smile, and embraced Cas. She hugged her for a long time before pulling away, and spinning her around while laughing.  
“You seriously mean that?” Deanna looked so happy, and so was Cas. She nodded, and Deanna responded by pulling her in until their lips were brushing past each other. Cas could feel her lips tingling with the slight touch of Deanna’s own lips, just like she had felt when they held hands. The difference was that this tingling was electric, and when Deanna shortly after pressed their lips together she felt it in her entire body that this was the right choice.  
When they pulled apart, Deanna took Cas’ hand in her own and pressed their foreheads together.  
“I got you a gift,” she whispered, almost like she was afraid that her voice would break something.  
“What?” Cas whispered back, feeling Deanna’s fingers brushing against her own.  
“Follow me,”  
Again, Deanna did not let go of Cas hand as they walked through the house, unafraid of who might see. It was just them, Sam, Gabe and Mary in the house anyway. When they got to the room, Deanna let go of Cas’ hand while she rummaged through the drawer Cas had not seem through. Cas’ hand felt cold without Deanna’s warmth, and she was relieved when Deanna took her hand again. Her other hand held around a paper bag that she handed to Cas. Cas tried her best to open the bag without letting go of Deanna’s hand, but had to give up and open the package with both her hands, much to Cas’ dismay.  
Inside the paper bag was a copy of the book they had been reading together for the past weeks. Cas ran a hand over the hard covered front, running her fingers through the pages. She loved getting new books and feeling how they were, knowing there was an entire new story in there.  
“I found out they’d started selling them again,” Deanna chuckled. Cas smiled up at her, grabbing her hand again. Then Cas started pouting.  
“This doesn’t mean we’re not going to finish the book together, right?” she asked, the pout not leaving her lips until Dean gave them a small peck.  
“Of course not! We have to finish that book together. I mean, it was the last copy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gender swapped Destiel because lesbians, and also I really wanted to write them as girls


End file.
